MoominTROLL
by Cricketstep
Summary: THE FIRST MOOMIN TROLLFIC! Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Moomin and the Snork Maiden were sitting on the floor of the Moominhouse staring at an ant. They were very cute ants, but not as cute as the ones Moominmamma puts in her signature ant stew. It's one of Gramma's cures. Scrumptious.

"What adorable ants!" said the Snork Maiden, taking one up and eating it.

It was so delicious.

It was so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so delicious.

Then the Snork Maiden felt sick. Then again, ants need to be cooked so that the AWFUL venom inside would disappear. Like their friend Ninny!

The Snork came in. "Hai," he said in his weird yawny voice.

Everybody yawned.

The Snork looked annoyed. "Don't yawn! I just fixed my airship."

Everybody gasped. IT WAS AN AIRSHIP.

"Can I eat it? Maybe it will help with the ant poisoning I just ingested!" said the Snork Maiden happily.

The Snork sighed. "Don't eat random things. After all, there's more to food than muffins."

Wait what?

"Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins. Muffins," said Sniff, suddenly there.

"Oh hai Sniff," yawned the Snork.

"Hai," said Sniff. "Where are…DA MUFFINS?

Everyone gasped and turned into a muffin.

"OMG, we're muffins!" Moomintroll OMGed. "So maybe we will be plagiarized!"

They were plagiarized.

Little My walked in and ate the muffins.

But thankfully not the Snork-Snork Maiden-Moominmamma-Moominpappa-Moomintroll-Sniff–flavored muffins. She thought they smelled…WEIRD!

Moomintroll OMGed with delight that she didn't eat dem muffinfolk.

Snufkinnykinkinkinny walked innyinininny. "Little My, you look really fat," he said politely.

"OMG thx!" she chat-spoke. "Fatness is the new fad."

Everyone stopped being a muffin but they all got fat like Little My.

"I think I ate, like, a million muffinz," groaned Sniff.

"You look beautiful," complimented Little My.

"Sh-shut up, Little My!" growled Sniff. "I'm going to a buffet."

Snork yawned.

Yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn.

Then he fell asleep. He was asleep.

Everyone else was like wut.

MORE COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snork was asleep and he looked really cute. All he did was sleep because all he did was yawn. He needs a new voice actor. I SWEAR, I CAN'T LISTEN. It sounds like this: _yawnyawnyawnyawnyawnyanwynyanwyanywnayna._ :(

But since he was asleep, they tucked him in bed, put a watermelon under his pillow for the Watermelon Fairy (no, she's not canon), and turned off the lights.

Snork Maiden sang a lullaby that went like this.

"Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, Snork. Go to sleep, my big brother, and your airship awaits you in your dreams."

It was a beautiful song, but when Snork woke up again, he was, like, "SHUT DA HECK UP, SNORK MAIDEN."

The Snork Maiden was happy because he was awake and they could finally go home from this here madhouse. "Come on, my wond'rous brother, and we shall flail home."

And they flailed home. It was really fun to watch. Lawlerz.

Suddenly Moomin said…

SAID…

SAIIIIIDDDDDDD…

"Hi."

"OMG, the suspense!" gasped Little My once she came to her senses again after all the excitement of that one li'l "Hi."

"Don't do that again, it was scary!" gasped Sniff.

Then Mymble walked in. Angry :D

"LITTLE MY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE! YOU CYPRINID!" she screamed.

"Sh-shut up, Mymble," Sniff said. "My ears are all painful now! Mean."

"Sorry," LOLed Mymble. "Come on, Little My!"

"What's a cyprinid?" asked Sniff once Mymble and Little My had left.

Moominpappa took out a HUGE book called "Beyoncé Knowles' Guide to the Universe," and opened up to page 672,992,102,485,328,586,012,485,053,859,968,284,584,284,659,282,485,483,283,485,390. "Ahem:

"Cyprinidae

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

(Redirected from Cyprinid)

This article has an unclear citation style. The references used may be made clearer with a different or consistent style of citation, footnoting, or external linking. (January 2011)

Cyprinidae

Temporal range: Eocene - Present

PreЄЄOSDCPTJKPgN

Cyprinus

The common carp, Cyprinus carpio

Scientific classification

Kingdom: Animalia

Phylum: Chordata

Superclass: Osteichthyes

Class: Actinopterygii

Subclass: Neopterygii

Infraclass: Teleostei

Superorder: Ostariophysi

Order: Cypriniformes

Superfamily: Cyprinioidea'

Family: Cyprinidae

Subfamilies

Acheilognathinae

Barbinae

Cultrinae

Cyprininae

Danioninae

Gobioninae

Hypophthalmichthyinae

Labeoninae (disputed)

Leuciscinae

Psilorhynchinae

Rasborinae (polyphyletic?)

Squaliobarbinae (disputed)

Tincinae

and see text

Cyprinidae is a large family of freshwater fishes, including the carps, the true minnows, and their relatives (for example, the barbs and barbels). Commonly called the carp family or the minnow family, its members are also known as cyprinids. It is the largest fish family and the largest family of vertebrate animals in general, with over 2,400 species in about 220 genera. The family belongs to the order Cypriniformes, of whose genera and species the cyprinids make up two-thirds.[1] The family name is derived from the Ancient Greek kyprînos (κυπρῖνος, "carp").

Giant barbs (Catlocarpio siamensis) are the largest members of this family.

Cyprinids are stomachless fish with toothless jaws. Even so, food can be effectively chewed by the gill rakers of the specialized last gill bow. These pharyngeal teeth allow the fish to make chewing motions against a chewing plate formed by a bony process of the skull. The pharyngeal teeth are species-specific and are used by specialists to determine species. Strong pharyngeal teeth allow fish such as the common carp and ide to eat hard baits like snails and bivalves.

Hearing is a well-developed sense, since the cyprinids have the Weberian organ, three specialized vertebral processes that transfer motion of the gas bladder to the inner ear. This construction is also used to observe motion of the gas bladder due to atmospheric conditions or depth changes. The cyprinids are physostomes because the pneumatic duct is retained in adult stages and the fish are able to gulp air to fill the gas bladder or they can dispose excess gas to the gut.

The fish in this family are native to North America, Africa, and Eurasia. The largest member of this family is the giant barb (Catlocarpio siamensis), which may grow up to 3 m (9.8 ft) in length and 300 kg (660 lb) in weight.[2] The largest North American species is the Colorado pikeminnow (Ptychocheilus lucius), of which individuals up to 1.8 m (5.9 ft) long[3] and weighing over 45 kg (100 lb) have been recorded.[citation needed] Conversely, many species are smaller than 5 cm (2 in). The smallest known fish is Paedocypris progenetica, reaching 10.3 mm (0.41 in) at the longest.[4]

All fish in this family are egg-layers and most do not guard their eggs; however, a few species build nests and/or guard the eggs. The bitterling-like cyprinids (Acheilognathinae) are notable for depositing their eggs in bivalve molluscs, where the young grow until able to fend for themselves.

Most cyprinids feed mainly on invertebrates and vegetation, probably due to the lack of teeth and stomach, but some species, like the asp, specialize in fish. Many species (ide, common rudd) will eat small fish when they reach a certain size. Even small species, such as the moderlieschen, eat larvae of the common frog in artificial circumstances.

Some fish, such as the grass carp, are specialized in eating vegetation; others, such as the common nase, eat algae from hard surfaces, while others, such as the black carp, specialize in snails, and some, such as the silver carp, are specialized filter feeders. For this reason, they are often introduced as a management tool to control various factors in the aquatic environment, such as aquatic vegetation and diseases transmitted by snails.

Contents [hide]

1 Relationship with humans

2 Systematics

3 Subfamilies and genera

3.1 Timeline

4 See also

5 References

6 Further reading

7 External links

Relationship with humans[edit]

Wild capture of cyprinids by species in million tonnes, 1950–2009, as reported by the FAO[5]

Cyprinids are highly important food fish; they are fished and farmed across Eurasia. In land-locked countries in particular, cyprinids are often the major species of fish eaten because they make the largest part of biomass in most water types except for fast-flowing rivers. In Eastern Europe, they are often prepared with traditional methods, such as drying and salting. The prevalence of inexpensive frozen fish products made this less important now than it was in earlier times. Nonetheless, in certain places, they remain popular for food, as well as recreational fishing, and have been deliberately stocked in ponds and lakes for centuries for this reason.[6]

Cyprinids are popular for angling especially for match fishing (due to their dominance in biomass and numbers) and fishing for common carp because of its size and strength.

Several cyprinids have been introduced to waters outside their natural ranges to provide food, sport, or biological control for some pest species. The common carp (Cyprinus carpio) and the grass carp (Ctenopharyngodon idella) are the most important of these, for example in Florida. In some cases, such as the asian carp in the Mississippi Basin, they have become invasive species that compete with native fishes or disrupt the environment. Carp in particular can stir up sediment, reducing the clarity of the water and making it difficult for plants to grow.[7]

Numerous cyprinids have become important in the aquarium hobby, most famously the goldfish, which was bred in China from the Prussian carp (Carassius (auratus) gibelio). First imported into Europe around 1728, it was much fancied by Chinese nobility as early as 1150 AD and after it arrived there in 1502, also in Japan. In the latter country, from the 18th century onwards, the common carp was bred into the ornamental variety known as koi – or more accurately nishikigoi (錦鯉), as koi (鯉) simply means "common carp" in Japanese.

Other popular aquarium cyprinids include danionins, rasborines, and true barbs.[8] Larger species are bred by the thousands in outdoor ponds, particularly in Southeast Asia, and trade in these aquarium fishes is of considerable commercial importance. The small rasborines and danionines are perhaps only rivalled by characids and poecilid livebearers in their popularity for community aquaria.[citation needed]

One particular species of these small and undemanding danionines is the zebrafish (Danio rerio). It has become the standard model species for studying developmental genetics of vertebrates, in particular fish.[9]

Habitat destruction and other causes have reduced the wild stocks of several cyprinids to dangerously low levels; some are already entirely extinct. In particular, the Leuciscinae from southwestern North America have been hit hard by pollution and unsustainable water use in the early to mid-20th century; most globally extinct Cypriniformes species are in fact Leuciscinae from the southwestern United States and northern Mexico.

Systematics[edit]

Rainbow shark, Epalzeorhynchos frenatum, a semiagressive aquarium fish

The massive diversity of cyprinids has so far made it difficult to resolve their phylogeny in sufficient detail to make assignment to subfamilies more than tentative in many cases. Some distinct lineages obviously exist – for example, Cultrinae and Leuciscinae, regardless of their exact delimitation, are rather close relatives and stand apart from Cyprininae –, but the overall systematics and taxonomy of the Cyprinidae remain a subject of considerable debate. A large number of genera are incertae sedis, too equivocal in their traits and/or too little-studied to permit assignment to a particular subfamily with any certainty.[10]

Part of the solution seems that the delicate rasborines are the core group, consisting of minor lineages that have not shifted far from their evolutionary niche, or have coevolved for millions of years. These are among the most basal lineages of living cyprinids. Other "rasborines" are apparently distributed across the diverse lineages of the family.[11]

The validity and circumscription of proposed subfamilies like Labeoninae or Squaliobarbinae also remains doubtful, although the latter do appear to correspond to a distinct lineage. The sometimes-seen grouping of the large-headed carps (Hypophthalmichthyinae) with Xenocypris, though, seems quite in error. More likely, the latter are part of the Cultrinae.[11]

The entirely paraphyletic "Barbinae" and the disputed Labeoninae might be better treated as part of the Cyprininae, forming a close-knit group whose internal relationships are still little known. The small African "barbs" do not belong in Barbus sensu stricto – indeed, they are as distant from the typical barbels and the typical carps (Cyprinus) as these are from Garra (which is placed in the Labeoninae by most who accept the latter as distinct) and thus might form another as yet unnamed subfamily. However, as noted above, how various minor lineages tie into this has not yet been resolved; therefore, such a radical move, though reasonable, is probably premature.[12]

The tench (Tinca tinca) is of unclear affiliations and often placed in a subfamily of its own.

The tench (Tinca tinca), a significant food species farmed in western Eurasia in large numbers, is unusual. It is most often grouped with the Leuciscinae, but even when these were rather loosely circumscribed, it always stood apart. A cladistic analysis of DNA sequence data of the S7 ribosomal protein intron 1 supports the view that it is distinct enough to constitute a monotypic subfamily. It also suggests it may be closer to the small East Asian Aphyocypris, Hemigrammocypris, and Yaoshanicus. They would have diverged roughly at the same time from cyprinids of east-central Asia, perhaps as a result of the Alpide orogeny that vastly changed the topography of that region in the late Paleogene, when their divergence presumably occurred.[13]

A DNA-based analysis of these fish places Rasborinae as the basal lineage with Cyprininae as a sister clade to Leuciscinae.[14] The subfamilies Acheilognathinae, Gobioninae, and Leuciscinae are monophylitic.

(Acheilognathus longipinnis: Acheilognathinae)

Blue danio (Danio kerri: Danioninae)

Pseudogobio esocinus (Gobioninae)

Silver carp(Hypophthalmichthys molitrix: Xenocyprinae, alternatively Hypophthalmichthyinae)

Rohu (Labeo rohita) of the disputed Labeoninae)

Subfamilies and genera[edit]

Subfamily Acheilognathinae

Acanthorhodeus (spiny bitterlings)

Acheilognathus (bitterlings)

Paratanakia (bitterlings) [15]

Pseudorhodeus (bitterlings) [15]

Rhodeus (bitterlings)

Tanakia (bitterlings)

Subfamily Barbinae

Arabibarbus [16]

Acrossocheilus

Balantiocheilos

Barbus (typical barbels and barbs)

Carasobarbus

Clypeobarbus

Dawkinsia [17]

Desmopuntius [18]

Diptychus – "snowtrouts"

Haludaria [19]

Luciobarbus

Mesopotamichthys

Oliotius [18]

Oreichthys

Pethia [17]

Pseudobarbus (redfins)

Puntigrus [18]

Puntius (spotted barbs)

Sahyadria

Schizothorax (snowtrouts)

Sinocyclocheilus (golden-line fish)

Striuntius [18]

Systomus

Subfamily Cultrinae

Anabarilius

Chanodichthys

Culter

Cultrichthys

Hemiculter (sharpbellies)

Ischikauia

Megalobrama

Parabramis (white Amur bream)

Sinibrama

Toxabramis

Subfamily Cyprininae

Carassioides

Carassius (Crucian carps and goldfish)

Cyprinus (typical carps)

Subfamily Danioninae

Amblypharyngodon (carplets)

Barilius

Betadevario

Boraras (rasboras)

Brevibora (rasboras)

Chela

Danio (danios)

Danionella

Devario

Esomus (flying barbs)

Horadandia

Inlecypris

Kottelatia

Laubuca

Leptocypris

Luciosoma

Malayochela

Mesobola

Microdevario

Microrasbora

Nematabramis

Neobola

Opsaridium

Opsarius

Paedocypris

Pectenocypris

Raiamas

Rasboroides

Salmophasia (razorbelly minnows)

Securicula

Sundadanio

Trigonostigma

Subfamily Gobioninae

Coreius

Gnathopogon

Gobio (typical gudgeons)

Gobiobotia

Gobiocypris

Hemibarbus (steeds)

Microphysogobio

Pseudogobio

Pseudorasbora

Romanogobio

Sarcocheilichthys

Saurogobio

Squalidus

Subfamily Labeoninae

Akrokolioplax

Bangana

Cirrhinus (mud carps)

Cophecheilus

Crossocheilus

Discocheilus

Discogobio

Garra

Hongshuia

Labeo (labeos)

Labeobarbus (yellowfish)

Labiobarbus

Osteochilus

Paraqianlabeo [20]

Parasinilabeo

Placocheilus

Protolabeo

Pseudocrossocheilus

Pseudogyrinocheilus

Ptychidio

Qianlabeo

Rectoris

Semilabeo

Sinigarra [21]

Sinocrossocheilus

Stenorynchoacrum [22]

Subfamily Leptobarbinae

Leptobarbus

Flame chub (Hemitremia flammea), one of the chubs in the Leuciscinae)

Ide (Leuciscus idus), one of the Eurasian daces

Sailfin shiner (Notropis hypselopterus), a small and colorful shiner of the Leuciscinae)

(Rhynchocypris oxycephalus), a minnow related to some North American daces

Sarmarutilus rubilio a European roach

Subfamily Leuciscinae

Achondrostoma

Acrocheilus (chiselmouth)

Agosia

Alburnus (bleaks)

Algansea (chubs)

Aztecula (Aztec shiner)

Campostoma (stonerollers)

Chondrostoma (typical nases)

Chrosomus (typical daces)

Clinostomus (redside daces)

Codoma

Couesius (the lake chub)

Cyprinella (satinfin shiners)

Delminichthys

Dionda (desert minnows)

Eremichthys (desert dace)

Ericymba (longjaw minnow

Erimystax (slender chubs)

†Evarra (Mexican daces)

Exoglossum (cutlips minnows)

Gila (western chubs)

Hemitremia (flame chub)

Hesperoleucus (California roach)

Hybognathus (silvery minnows)

Hybopsis (bigeye chubs)

Iberochondrostoma

Iotichthys (least chub)

Lavinia (hitch)

Lepidomeda (spinedaces)

Leuciscus (Eurasian daces)

Luxilus (highscale shiners)

Lythrurus (finescale shiners)

Macrhybopsis (blacktail chubs)

Margariscus (daces)

Meda (pikedace)

Moapa (moapa dace)

Mylocheilus (peamouth)

Mylopharodon (hardheads)

Nocomis (hornyhead chubs)

Notemigonus (golden shiner)

Notropis (eastern shiners)

Opsopoeodus (pugnose minnow)

Oregonichthys (Oregon chubs)

Orthodon (Sacramento blackfish)

Parachondrostoma

Pelasgus

Pelecus (sabre carp)

Petroleuciscus (Ponto-Caspian chubs and daces)

Phenacobius (suckermouth minnows)

Phoxinellus

Phoxinus (Eurasian minnows and daces)

Pimephales (bluntnose minnows)

Plagopterus (woundfin)

Platygobio (flathead chub)

Pogonichthys (splittails)

Protochondrostoma

Pseudochondrostoma

Pseudophoxinus

Pteronotropis (flagfin shiners)

Ptychocheilus (pikeminnows)

Relictus (relict dace)

Rhinichthys (riffle daces, loach minnows) (including Tiaroga)

Rhynchocypris (Eurasian minnows)

Richardsonius (redside shiners)

Semotilus (creek chubs)

Snyderichthys (leatherside chub)

Squalius (European chubs)

Telestes

Tribolodon

Yuriria

Trigonostigma somphongsi ("Rasborinae", probably not too distant from the blue danio above)

Black carp (Mylopharyngodon piceus: Squaliobarbinae)

Subfamily Rasborinae (rasborines)

Aphyocypris

Aspidoparia

Engraulicypris (lake sardine)

Oxygaster

Rasbora

Rasbosoma

Rastrineobola (silver cyprinid)

Thryssocypris

Trigonopoma

Subfamily Squaliobarbinae

Ctenopharyngodon (the grass carp)

Squaliobarbus

Subfamily Tincinae

Tinca (tench)

Subfamily Xenocyprinae

Distoechodon

Hypophthalmichthys (bighead carps)

_Plagiognathops_

_Pseudobrama_

_Xenocypris_

Incertae sedis

_Hemigrammocypris rasborella_ is of uncertain relationships.

It might be close to _Aphyocypris_.

_Aaptosyax_ (giant salmon carp)

_Abbottina_ (false gudgeons)

_Abramis_ (common bream)

_Acanthalburnus_ (bleaks)

_Acanthobrama_ (bleaks)

_Acanthogobio_

_Acapoeta_

_Albulichthys_

_Alburnoides_ (bleaks)

_Amblyrhynchichthys_

_Anaecypris_

_Ancherythroculter_

_Anchicyclocheilus_

_Araiocypris_

_Aspiorhynchus_

_Aspius_

_Atrilinea_

_Aulopyge_ (Dalmatian barbelgudgeon)

_Ballerus_ (breams)

_Barbichthys_

_Barbodes_

_Barboides_

_Barbonymus_ (tinfoil barbs)

_Barbopsis_ (Somalian blind barb)

_Belligobio_

_Biwia_

_Blicca _(silver bream)

_Caecobarbus_ (Congo blind barb)

_Caecocypris_

_Candidia_

_Capoeta_ (khramulyas)

_Capoetobrama_

_Catla_ (catla) (some authorities consider this species to belong in the genus _Gibelion_)

_Catlocarpio_

_Chagunius_

_Chelaethiops_

_Chuanchia_

_Coptostomabarbus_

_Coreoleuciscus_ (Korean splendid dace)

_Cosmochilus_

_Cyclocheilichthys_

_Cyprinion_

_Diplocheilichthys_

_Discherodontus_

_Discolabeo_

_Eirmotus_

_Elopichthys_

_Epalzeorhynchos_

_Fangfangia_

_Folifer_

_Gymnocypris_

_Gymnodanio_

_Gymnodiptychus_

_Hainania_

_Hampala_

_Hemiculterella_

_Hemigrammocapoeta_

_Hemigrammocypris_ (close to _Aphyocypris_?)

_Henicorhynchus_

_Herzensteinia_

_Horalabiosa_

_Huigobio_

_Hypselobarbus_

_Hypsibarbus_

_Iberocypris_

_Iranocypris_ (Iran cave barb)

_Kalimantania_

_Kosswigobarbus_

_Ladigesocypris_

_Ladislavia_

_Laocypris_

_Lepidopygopsis_

_Leucalburnus_

_Leucaspius_ (moderlieschen)

_Leucos_

_Linichthys_

_Lobocheilos_

_Longanalus_

_Longiculter_

_Luciobrama_

_Luciocyprinus_

_Macrochirichthys_ (long pectoral-fin minnow)

_Megarasbora_

_Mekongina_

_Mesogobio_

_Metzia_

_Mylopharyngodon_ (black carp)

_Mystacoleucus_

_Naziritor_ (Zhobi mahseers)

_Neobarynotus_

_Neolissochilus_ (mahseers)

_Nicholsicypris_

_Nipponocypris_

_Ochetobius_

_Onychostoma_

_Opsariichthys_

_Oreoleuciscus_

_Osteobrama_

_Osteochilichthys_

_Oxygymnocypris_

_Pachychilon_

_Paracanthobrama_

_Parachela_

_Paracrossochilus_

_Paralaubuca_

_Paraleucogobio_

_Parapsilorhynchus_

_Pararasbora_

_Pararhinichthys_ (cheat minnow)

_Parasikukia_

_Paraspinibarbus_

_Parasqualidus_

_Parator_

_Parazacco_

_Percocypris_

_Phreatichthys_ (Somalian cavefish)

_Placogobio_

_Platypharodon_

_Platysmacheilus_

_Pogobrama_

_Poropuntius_

_Probarbus_

_Procypris_

_Prolabeo_

_Prolabeops_

_Pseudaspius_

_Pseudobrama_

_Pseudohemiculter_

_Pseudolaubuca_

_Pseudopungtungia_

_Ptychobarbus_

_Pungtungia_

_Puntioplites_

_Rasborichthys_

_Rhinogobio_

_Rohtee_ (Vatani rohtee)

_Rohteichthys_

_Rostrogobio_

_Rutilus_ (roaches)

_Sanagia_

_Sarmarutilus_

Sawbwa (Sawbwa barb)

_Scaphiodonichthys_

_Scaphognathops_

_Scardinius_ (rudds)

_Schismatorhynchos_

_Schizocypris_ (snowtrouts)

_Schizopyge_ (snowtrouts)

_Schizopygopsis_ (snowtrouts)

_Semiplotus_

_Sikukia_

_Sinilabeo_

_Spinibarbus_

_†Stypodon (stumptooth minnow)_

_Tampichthys_

_Thynnichthys_

_Tor_ (mahseers)

_Troglocyclocheilus_

_Tropidophoxinellus_

_Typhlobarbus_

_Typhlogarra_ (Iraq blind barb)

_Varicorhinus_

_Vimba_

_Xenobarbus_

_Xenocyprioides_

_Xenophysogobio_

_Yaoshanicus_

_Zacco_

Unlike most fish species, cyprinids generally increase in abundance in eutrophic lakes. Here, they contribute towards positive feedback as they are efficient at eating the zooplankton that would otherwise graze on the algae, reducing its abundance."

"Wow, dat was interesting!" said Moominmamma. "What are the species of the genus _Xenophysogobio_?"

"Oh, tell us, Pappa!" said Moomin.

"Okay: _Xenophysogobio nudicorpa _and _Xenophysogobio boulengeri_," said Moominpappa.

"WOW!" everyone gasped.

"Where's Little My?" Sniff said.

Oh no! WHERE WAS LITTLE MY?

(Oh, wait.)


End file.
